


Cats, love and other things

by Boopanda



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cats, Childhood Friends, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Kissing, Kozume Kenma - Freeform, Kuroo Tetsurou - Freeform, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8318230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boopanda/pseuds/Boopanda
Summary: Solo pudo esbozar una sonrisa y cerrar los ojos él también. Aunque a veces le costara admitirlo amaba a ese idiota, pero lo más importante es que era SU idiota.





	

**Author's Note:**

> No busquéis una trama muy elaborada y densa porque no la hay, simplemente me apetecía escribir algo sobre estos dos. <3

Cats, love and other things.

(OneShot)

 

A cada día, hora y minuto que pasaba Kenma se convencía de que le gustaban más los gatos. Esos animales adorables y tiernos que se ganaban su cariño día tras día, por eso, cuando Kuroo le regaló uno en su anterior cumpleaños, se había alegrado de sobremanera. Desde ese momento no se separaba de el, lo alimentaba, jugaban, o simplemente pasaba el tiempo con este.

Ese día, sábado por la mañana, se había levantado con más cansancio de lo normal. ¿El motivo? Pasó la noche en vela jugando a un nuevo juego de PSP que se estrenó recientemente. Igualmente no se arrepentía de nada, no era la primera vez que hacía eso.  
Con un bostezo se dirigió hacia la cocina, buscando algo que desayunar. Allí se encontró a su lindo gato, que nada más verlo empezó a jugar entre sus piernas.

— ¿Tu también tienes hambre pequeño? — le preguntó acariciando su cabeza.

Acto seguido cogió un pequeño plato hondo y echó un poco de leche en su interior, el felino no tardó mucho en beber de esa dulce sustancia.

Los siguientes minutos se le hicieron bastante aburridos, no le gustaba faltar al entrenamiento, pero es que en verdad las ganas le faltaban ese día, no sabía muy bien el motivo, así mismo al cabo de un par de horas no tardó en recibir un mensaje de Kuroo preguntándole su extraña ausencia, simplemente se limitó a contestar con un simple: “Estoy enfermo.” Obviamente sabía a la perfección que el otro no se creería aquella mentira tan poco elaborada. Llevaban el tiempo suficiente para saber bastante acerca el uno del otro.

Con esos pensamientos se dirigió al salón y encendió la televisión. No tenía muchos más planes que llevar a cabo.  
Parecía que ese día no echaban ningún programa medianamente interesante, las cadenas se habían puesto de acuerdo en no transmitir algo de interés. Más y más suspiros aburridos se escaparon de su boca, que duro se le estaba haciendo todo. Estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos dispuesto a dormir, hasta que vio en la pantalla uno de esos anuncios de preservativos y lubricantes que presentaban a felices parejas demostrando cuanto se querían. En menos de un segundo se acordó de cierto chico de pelo negro.

— ¿Es que nuestra relación solo se basa en el sexo?

Este era un punto que realmente no le molestaba, para que negarlo. ¿Cuantas veces lo habían hecho en lo que llevaba de mes? No podía contarlas con los dedos de las manos. Sabía muy bien que el mayor tenía su forma de ser, aveces se seguía preguntando como es que empezaron a salir. Se sentía estúpido, ¿por qué pensaba cosas como aquellas? Y todo por un simple anuncio.  
Un bulto se posaba en su estómago sorprendiéndolo, el gato se había acomodado cerrando su ojos, sin muchas intenciones de moverse de ahí. Pudo oír múltiples maullidos cuando comenzó a acariciarle.

Finalmente el aburrimiento le venció y a los pocos segundos ya se encontraba durmiendo.

* * *

 

— ¿Con que enfermo no?

Se pudo oír a Kuroo entrando en la casa. Una media sonrisa se formó en su rostro al ver a Kenma plácidamente dormido en el sofá, con la televisión encendida y al gato en las mismas condiciones. Era una imagen de lo más tierna se te fijabas bien, daba hasta pena tener que despertarlo.  
Pero, sin piedad alguna, empezó a acariciar por debajo de la camiseta que llevaba. Pudo sentir perfectamente como se estremecía bajo su roce, y así, a los pocos segundos no tardó en despertar.

— ¿Kuroo? ¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó aún algo adormilado.

— Has faltado al entrenamiento de hoy porque estás enfermo, así que he venido.

— Ah, si.

Sin decir nada más se levantó del sofá, con intenciones de marcharse.

— ¿Solo me vas a contestar eso? — agarró su mano con fuerza, para evitar que se fuera.

— No tengo nada más que decir así que… — lo miró ahora a los ojos.

— Vaya — ahora agarró su otra mano, acercándolo más a él, quedando a pocos centímetros. — Seguro que si tienes algo más que decir.

Kenma se le quedó mirando unos cuantos segundos para luego suspirar.

— Ya te he dicho que no — logró soltarse del agarre del otro para después dirigirse a la cocina de nuevo con el pequeño felino siguiéndole los pasos.  
Abrió la nevera en busca de algún dulce, le había entrado hambre. Por suerte encontró un último trozo del pastel que había comprado un día atrás. Lo sirvió cuidadosamente en un plato, dispuesto a disfrutar de el en los siguientes segundos. O eso quería, pues pudo sentir como unos brazos rodeaban su cintura impidiéndole seguir con su principal objetivo.

— Kuroo, tengo hambre — susurró.

— Yo también — mordió levemente su oreja, sintiendo como se estremecía ante aquel contacto — Pero no de comida precisamente.

Sin esperar alguna respuesta empezó a dar leves mordiscos por su cuello, en el que aún se podrían apreciar anteriores marcas de su último encuentro.

— Kuroo — lo llamó.

—¿Hmm? — le contestó sin prestarle mucha atención, pues estaba bastante entretenido con su cuello.

— Para.

— ¿Qué? — algo molesto se detuvo.

— Nada — parecía que quería decir algo más, pero esa fue la única palabra que salió de sus labios.

— Kenma — le dio la vuelta para que así le pudiera mirar a los ojos — Si tienes algo que decirme que sea ahora, después será algo tarde.

— Lo sé.

— Bien — le dio un leve beso en los labios que no tardó en corresponder. Eran tan suaves, tan cálidos, que podría estar besándolo todo el tiempo sin llegar a aburrirse.

El juego de besos siguió, labios, mejilla, cuello… Ningún espacio quedaba libre del contacto del más alto.  
Sin esperar mucho más metió la mano por debajo de su pantalón, acariciando su trasero, le divertía bastante ver las reacciones de Kenma bajo el contacto de su mano.

— ¿Sabes? Creo que al final no te podrás comer ese tan apetecible dulce.

— ¿Eh…?

No tardaría mucho en entender esas palabras.  
* * *

 

La mañana siguiente aparentaba ser bastante tranquila, los escasos rayos de sol se filtraban entre las cortinas de la habitación, dándole un aire de lo más acogedor.

Kenma y Kuroo se encontraban en la cama del primero, donde habían compartido su noche anterior. Ninguno de los dos se encontraba durmiendo, simplemente compartían un abrazo de lo mas sincero.

— ¿No tienes intenciones de levantarte hoy de la cama no?

— No — se apegó -aún más si era posible- al pecho de Kuroo, de hecho, podía sentir su relajado corazón latir.

— Me esperaba esa respuesta — apartó su pelo a un lado, para a continuación darle un suave beso en la frente.

— Kuroo — lo llamó.

— ¿Que pasa?

— Te quiero.

Abrió los ojos algo sorprendido, lo había tomado totalmente por sorpresa. Quiso decir algo pero Kenma ya dormía plácidamente, solo pudo esbozar una sonrisa y cerrar los ojos él también. Aunque a veces le costara admitirlo amaba a ese idiota, pero lo más importante es que era SU idiota.

De eso no le cabía duda.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: http://lets-yaoi-for-life.tumblr.com/


End file.
